Many current automotive connector applications utilize a switching device to warn the driver, as by energizing a warning light, of an inadvertent and/or accidental disengagement of the connector. Such a device, for example, could be employed in the connector assembly for an automatic braking system. These devices currently use relays and transistors and add to the cost and complexity of the system.